Ukapods
by Aubrie1234
Summary: (Inspired by something that happened to me a lot on Menahat) Rallen and Jeena need to find a Dongopod to research, but they keep finding lots & lots of Ukapods. It's driving them crazy while the Krawl have a nice laugh.


Ukapods

By: Aubrie1234

* * *

"Unless we want to train Dongora up to Lv. 30, our best chance to quickly get a Dongiga is if we find a Dongopod." Jenna stated as she looked at the Spectrobe Database. After Krux's defeat, she and Rallen were pretty much free to do what they wanted, to which Jeena wanted to go back to the Kaio system and catalog all the differences between the Spectrobes there with the ones in the Nanairo system. There had been subtle differences between Spectrobes, such as the Komainus of Nanairo and Komainus of Kaio. They tended to have slightly different coloration, as well as the Komainus of Kaio having bigger horns. Their adult and evolved forms reflected these traits.

"Yeah, but Menahat is blistering. If I stay out in the sun too long, I'll go crazy!" Rallen said.

"Then do you want to train poor Dongora to the bone?"

"No way! *sigh* Looks like we're heading to Menahat..."

* * *

After landing on the desert planet, Rallen and Jeena set to work. Rallen was with Komainu while Jeena was with Tamazoa as they searched. There were the usual minerals, but for some reason, most of the pods they found were Ukapods. Some were mineral pods, and there were the different Spectrobe pods (no Dongopods so far, just Gorzpods), but almost always the pods they dug up were Ukapods. It was driving Rallen nuts.

"I swear, if I see _one more_ Ukapod, I'm gonna-"

"Be patient." Jeena advised, "I'm sure there's one around here somewhere..."

* * *

Nearby, the 4 High Krawl and some of their minions were having a blast. They had intercepted the transmission and decided to have a little fun with the humans. Digging up all the Ukapods and Dongopods, they hid the Ukapods around the desert while keeping the Dongopods. They also had many Ukapods left over, so whenever Rallen and Jeena left the area, they buried more Ukapods. Honestly, they were having a blast.

 _"They're going into the ruins!"_ screeched a Sangrawl in Krawl-speak.

"Let's hide more Ukapods!" said Gronos. Immediately all of the minions, as well as Gronos, fanned out and began burying more Ukapods.

"This is the most fun I've had in a while!" Maja snickered.

"Who knew this could get them so angry so easily?" Gelberus agreed.

 _"They're coming back up!"_ shouted a Druzol. The Krawl retreated to their safe area and watched in glee as the humans dug up Ukapod after Ukapod, quickly growing very frustrated.

* * *

Even Jeena's long patience was wearing thin by this time, so when Rallen was ready to chuck a Ukapod off the side of the Great Desert, she almost let him.

"Rallen, no! There's a Spectrobe in there!"

"It's fossilized and surrounded with dirt and rock! It'll be fine!" It took some pleading from the child Spectrobes and a warning from Pegantium to get Rallen to stop, but he was still angry. So, to help him cool off a little, Pegantium allowed the redhead to chase her and if he caught her, Rallen was allowed to throw the next Ukapod he found off the side of the Great Desert. It took about an hour before Rallen had calmed down and run out of energy, but as he wasn't able to catch Pegantium, he was stuck with keeping the Ukapods.

"Oh, how I would love to throw a Ukapod at her head and see how _she_ likes it!"

"Rallen!" Jeena scolded. Rallen continued to grumble threats against others, though, so with a sigh, Jeena dragged him with her to keep searching for a Dongopod.

* * *

It was around midday when Krux appeared, wondering why his High Krawl weren't doing what they were supposed to.

"What are you all doing out here?" he growled. All of the Krawl spun around in surprise before bowing.

"M-Master Krux, we're sorry!" Jado spoke, "We were just having a little fun with the humans!"

"...What sort of fun?" Krux sounded interested, strangely enough.

"We've replaced most of the Dongopods with Ukapods." Maja gestured to the Dongopod pile and the significantly larger Ukapod pile.

"DIE, YOU UKAPOD, DIE!" came Rallen's sudden shout.

"Well, seeing as it annoys the children, I'll allow you all to have the day off and continue this activity." If it wasn't for the fact that he wore a mask all the time, the High Krawl could have sworn Krux would have given them a wink, "I expect you to get back to your duties tomorrow, though."

"Of course, sir!" They all bowed and Krux left.

"Well now," Gronos rubbed his hands together, "since we have the rest of the day off, what else can we do to annoy those two?"

* * *

 _ ***giggles* This is just a silly little oneshot I thought up the other day while playing Spectrobes: Origins. It's absolutely true, too: I was searching for a Dongopod so I could get a Dongiga, but no matter where I looked, I almost always got Ukapods instead! Ugh...**_

 _ **As it is, though, I've got more Spectrobes stories and crossovers in the works. But since I've only played halfway through Origins and no other Spectrobes games, please tell me if I get something wrong. Also, the reason the High Krawl are here and not just Jado is because I believe Krux brought them back after their defeats, uncombined, where the other three are still pretty mad at Jado for absorbing them. The other Krawl mentioned are the species of Krawl you encounter in Menahat, though I can't tell you which Krawl they would actually be since I don't really know myself.**_

 _ **But anyway, please read & review!**_


End file.
